Satellite radio has been deployed in some motor vehicles and terrestrial broadcast digital radio is expected to follow soon. The mobile satellite digital radio receiver typically is integrated with traditional audio components such as AM/FM analog radio, CD player, MP3, and the like in a vehicle entertainment system. In some cases, wireless telecommunications (cell phones) are being integrated with vehicle entertainment systems as well, for example for “hands-free” operation. All of this functionality packed into a single unit makes for a complex user interface. Many users have not yet even learned how to find a station among the hundreds of satellite digital radio stations already available.
Sometimes, when a user hears a particular song over the satellite radio, they may wish to record that song for playback later. Commercial devices are known for this purpose, such as the “XM radio recorder” The XM radio recorder, essentially a digital audio recorder, is commercially available and can be connected to a satellite radio receiver (as shown in FIG. 1) for recording a song that is received over the satellite radio. Such a unit is relatively expensive, because it is proprietary, and it cannot be used for other purposes.
The need remains for a better way to capture a song (or speech, discussion or other audio broadcast item) played over the satellite radio, or to at least capture metadata that describes such a song, and incorporate it into a playlist so that it can be replayed or otherwise accessed later at other locations. The driver or other occupant of a vehicle ought to be able to capture that information very easily and inexpensively.